


3 AM Thoughts

by dracoflora018



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoflora018/pseuds/dracoflora018
Summary: Luz is having trouble sleeping due to thoughts of a certain friend that riddle her mind.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	3 AM Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work that I have published on this site. Please be nice!

Green

Green was all she could think of. The way it cascaded down the other girl's shoulders in a messy mane. The intensity of her golden stares as she walked straight down the hallway at school. How she was so focused on her studies and was dedicated to staying on top of everything. The way-

Luz Noceda shook her head. She's been having these thoughts for a while now. Not just tonight, but other sleepless nights when she works late and doesn't take her melatonin.

How did this happen? She and Amity were on good terms now, but that only happened a few months ago. Before, they had been at each other's throats. They fought almost every day. However, something happened to the Blight over the summer before their senior year. The first day back at school, she had publicly apologized to Luz and her friends and promised to try and be better in the future.

For the most part, she had done better. Amity and Luz got into fewer fights, and Amity was gradually warming up to Luz, Willow and Gus. After a bit, a small friendship blossomed between the two of them. However, over the past few months, and maybe even before that, Luz began having these thoughts about Amity while she was up at night.

Back in the present, Luz sighed. She turned to her nightstand and felt around for her phone. She then proceeded to blind herself with the bright screen of the device. When her eyes adjusted, she saw the time. 3:15 AM. Luz put her phone down and groaned into her pillow. This was going to be a long night.

****

About halfway across town, a light shone through in an otherwise dark manor. This light came through the window of one Amity Blight. She was pulling another all-nighter to keep up her end of the deal she made with her parents. Over the previous summer, they finally allowed her to befriend whoever she wanted, granted that she keeps her grades up. Her parents forced her to be at the top of her class for years. They never explicitly said why, but Amity could finally guess after all this time. In their eyes, she would be a failure if she did not become the valedictorian at school. Her siblings were close to the top of their class, but neither twin received the valedictorian rank. After they moved out, their parents all but cut them off.

This night, Amity's face contorted into some sort of glare as she wrote her essay for her honors English class. It was strange, taking a class that was entitled her first language, but she never questioned it. A thought finally passed through her mind about what to write and she typed it out before she forgot. Beside her, her phone quietly buzzed, as her timer went off. She finally looked at her phone after what seemed like hours to find out it was 3:15 in the morning. Her eyelids suddenly felt heavy and she yawned. She closed her computer and pushed away from her desk to finally get ready for bed.

Fully dressed in her pajamas and her teeth brushed, Amity finally crawled into bed. She closed her eyes and welcomed the thoughts she cherished most. It was this time of day that Amity loved the most. Everyone else in the manor was asleep, and she finally had peace of mind after a long day's work. It was this time of day that she let her thoughts wander to the warm, brown eyes and messy brown hair of Luz.

It was no news to her that she was in love with the other girl. As long as she didn't tell her parents and hid her feelings until after she moved out, she would be fine. Until then, she was content with just her thoughts as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in one night and in one sitting. How is that possible?
> 
> Yeah, this was short. It's late for me since I go to bed at like 9, but whatever. Do you want more chapters of this? I don't know if I want more chapters of this. This was intended to be a one-shot. I might re-upload later when I'm not falling asleep on my computer. I don't know. Enjoy!


End file.
